Demons, Angels and Werewolves What the HELL!
by SoraSky RoxasWind
Summary: Kisa is something forbidden... and so are the four people she cares about... people want her dead and she rejected her werewolves side for the forbidden... and no oc's... its also a crossover but it focuses on Inuyasha... don't know who to put him with yet


Kisa's POV

Crazy shit happened today. I found out that my mate was the alpha of my pack. Yeah, I'm part werewolf… so what. I'm also part Demon. But we'll get to that… lets just start with right before I left the pack

All the way back to the pack house I ignored Damon( my Mate)(A/N: yes I know his Name sounds like demon) and kept thinking of the two kids that could calm me down. A little five year old named Dante and his four year old little brother, Jace; they have a hearts of gold and knew when I needed them. I found them 2 days after I was found by my brother, Tyler. Immediately I felt the need to protect them as if they were my own pups. I wouldn't let anyone lay a finger on them, not even Ty-ty. If anything happened to my babies the person responsible… lets just say they'll wish they were dead. Both boys kept trying to get me to talk all the way back to the pack house but, I couldn't say anything. I could tell something was wrong with one of my babies.

When we got there someone flew off the steps. Sarah, the third in command, had tears in her eyes. She barely got the words out that almost killed me.

"Dante was attacked, by rouges."

"WHERE IS HE!?" I almost screamed

"He's in his room."

Even before she finished saying this I took off running.

_This can't be happening. This can't be happening. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING_

I made it there right as the adults pack doctor was walking out.

"Is he going to be okay?" even though I said this in my mind I was still thinking

_This can't be happening, not my baby, I can't lose my little Dante. I will do the unthinkable if they both die on me. I don't care what happens to my mate as long as I'm with my babies._

"He'll be fine in a few minutes. The rouge's didn't hit anything major, just a scratch, and with our healing, by the time he wakes up he should have healed. He's been asking for his mother..."

Before he finished saying this I was running through the door. Dante was lying, asleep, in his bed and Jace was sitting next to him on the bed

I guess that in my frantic state I forgot to tell you what my babies look like. Dante's black curls, that one day, we dyed silver with the tips a crimson red, with bright Green eyes that shone like Emeralds when he smiled. He's like a mini me, while Jace, has raven hair, that we dyed the tips white and bright sapphire orbs that've seen and felt worse pain that most Wolfs don't feel until their 16, the pain of their first shift. Jace told me that Dante was knocked unconscious and I'm the only one who can help him get through what's happened because, at his age I went through the same thing, and because of it my heart started to turn to stone, until I found my brother, Sarah and my Pups. And even though they knew I wasn't their mom they almost always call me momma… like I think of them as my babies. I heard my Mate come in behind me. He saw Dante and Jace and then let out a low growl… that's when I snapped

"I don't care if you are my mate, no one… and I mean NO ONE growls at Dante or Jace. Their just children first of all, and second, they already lost their family once and their not going to lose one again. So get over that jealous bullshit or I'm leaving and I'm taking them with me." I snarled out as quietly as I could so that I wouldn't wake my babies up.

He just looked at me surprised.

"You're going to defend Half-breeds."

"Why are you calling them that?" I asked about to pounce when I heard that

"Their half wolf and half Demon… all alpha's were told that if a silver haired and green eyed Half-breed came onto our lands we have to kill **it**."

I widened my eyes. So they still wanted me dead… should have known… but he's thinking of killing one of my babies… not smart.

"Their not talking about him, we died his hair that color a few weeks ago… they meant was me, and even my hair isn't really silver and my eyes aren't really green." I said almost in tears. Ty knew what was happening and ran in to the room. He saw me standing protectively in front of Dante and Jace. He saw my mate staring at me like I was a monster. I looked over at Ty. He knew what I was going to say.

"Everything's there… just wait for me, k Sis. I'll be there as soon as I can. Dante and Jace's stuff is there too. Now go."

I looked helplessly at my mate with tears running down my face. He looked at me and Ty-ty, his gaze going straight back to me.

"Are you telling me the truth, Kisa? Are you really the one that their after?"

"Yes, but they have no reason to kill me. I've never done anything that is worth killing me over" Pause, turning to Ty "Ty, do you think they still blame me over Daddy's death?" I turned to Tyler with tears in my eyes.

"Kisa, they have no reason to blame you over our fathers death. He committed suicide to be with his mate. He did what most Wolves in his place have done. STOP BLAMING YOURSELF!" He yelled at me "Now go, I'll meet you there…" "NO!" Damon growled at him. "I don't know what's going on but, until I get the full story, no ones going anywhere." I whimpered at the tone he used with us. All that was in his voice was pain, that we didn't tell him the truth, and hatred.

"Momma?" Jace's sweet voice said, making Damon look over at Dante and Jace with surprise. I immediately turned around to see Dante looking at Damon with confusion. I stepped in to his line of vision. "Your okay" I whispered, smiling with relief. .

"What's going on, Momma?" he whispered.

He looked behind me and his eyes widened again, this time with fear. I was grabbed on the shoulder and spun around. "Why is he calling you his mother, Kisabella?" I growled. "Two things, one, I found him and his brother being chased by Rouges and immediately felt the need to protect them like they were my own pups. So they started calling me Momma. And Two, DON'T. EVER. CALL. ME. THAT. All everyone has ever seen in me is my mother, the Werewolf Princess." I snarled at him. He dropped his hand, and the moment I was out of his grasp, I scooped up Dante in one arm and Jace in the other and, ran out the door, somehow grabbing Tyler as I went. Damon was still standing there in shock over the fact that Ty and I are Royalty. That, as my mate, he was King, and by the time he had unfrozen we were already at Ty-ty's car. He was at the door, as I was shutting the door to the backseat where Jace was buckled in. Tyler was at Dante's side shutting the door

"Kisa" He pleaded, "Please don't go, we can figure out a way to get rid of your vampire side, and theirs to. Just stay." This pissed me off, the tears in my eyes dried up. The pain I felt over leaving disappeared, and in its place was the Anger that he wanted to get rid of half of who I am, and half of who my babies are.

"FUCK OFF!" I screamed at him, and by this time the entire pack was standing there. And none of them had heard me raise my voice to anyone,

And even Tyler froze, having never heard me cuss before not even when rouges attacked the pack. "I am **half**-**Demon and** **half**-werewolf. I am your mate, no scratch that, I was your mate. After asking me that how could you expect me to say yes to being your mate? I, Kisabella Maria Romanov, here by reject you as my werewolf mate." I closed my eyes as a pain shot through me, telling me that our connection was severed, unless I took it back, but I never will. He looked at me with pain in my eyes. "Why are you rejecting me?" he whispered, barely concealing the anger behind his pain.

"Listen to yourself talk, you asked me to stay but, only if me and my pups killed part of ourselves." I whispered to him with tears in my eyes. Tyler wrapped his arm around me pulling me to his chest. "Alpha Damon, I, Tyler James Romanov, here by relinquish my place as Beta of the Silver Lake Pack to Sarah. Sarah, do you agree to protect this pack." He questioned her. "No, because I'm coming with you, I will not be in a pack without the four people who have become the only family I've ever known" She said staring straight at Damon. "I, Sarah Lillian Bea, here by leave the Silver Lake Pack and request my rightful female alpha to join her pack." As she finished her sentence she looked at me. "I'm not an alpha, but yes, you may join my pack." As I said this our minds linked together in a pack link, "I guess you were right Sarah, our minds linked into a pack link." "May I Join you pack Ki-ki?" Tyler asked "Yes Ty-ty, you may" "Can we join too, Momma?" Jace and Dante said at the same time. "Of course you silly pups" right after I said this my mind linked the five of ours into a pack link. "Now, we're leaving" I said pulling away from Ty. "Let's go" I said without taking one backward glance at that pack.

We reached the hiding spot, and switched to my car. It's a fully loaded van with four TVs that are each connected to a different game system, with ten games and 2 controllers a piece. And each one has two sets of sound muffling head phones so that the sound is not really loud to us. In the very back there are 5 duffel bags (apparently Tyler expected her to come with us). We have 5 tickets to Japan. Me and Tyler argued on weather or not to bring have my car shipped. But he realized it be cheaper to bring it over. All the systems are put in to separate suitcases, with their games and wires. "Remember the story, Tyler got a job transfer, and since were his younger sisters and brothers we have to go with him." I said calmly "and Dante, Jace, you have to call my sissy or Ki-ki until we get to Japan."

"Yes Momma" Dante immediately replied. Jace looked me with his Bright eyes and asked "Why? You adopted us so, why can't we call you momma?" "Because, then people would stare, and I know you don't like people staring at you."

"Why?" Jace questioned.

"Because in America they'll stare but in Japan the younger kids being raised by the older kids is usual." I told him

"Momma?" Dante asked this time.

"Yes, Dante?"

"Won't we have to change our names and scents, possibly how we look so that he doesn't find us… I mean otherwise he could figure it out just by looking for our scent."

Narrators POV

The teenagers of the group froze, none of them had thought of that. Kisa then remembered the spell that held there Demon sides in check, the only problem is it wouldn't help Sarah.

"We could take the spell off that hides our Other sides in check… but how are we going to hide Sarah?" Kisa questioned them. "Time to tell my Secret… I'm part rabbit Demon." Sarah told them. Tyler and Kisa looked at her… "Believable" they said. "I'm part Cat Demon" Jace said. All three teenagers looked at him. In their heads they saw Jace with kitten ears on his head and a tail swishing behind him. "Completely believable." They said. "And adorable" Kisa said. "And I'm part Dog Demon." "Again Adorable"

"What are you and Ty?" Sarah asked…. "Well we have never really shifted into our demon forms before." They said. "S you don't know what type of demon you are?" Sarah asked. "Yep." "Then release the spell. If you release it then you can find out."

"Fine, but before we do that we need to decide our new names." "My name isn't really Sarah… it's actually Risa." "And, Momma, our real names are InuYasha and Ciel( Guess which is which)" "Kisa, your name is already Japanese, but we need to change it." "Daisuke." they all looked at her "What, Risa?" "Change her name to Daisuke and yours to Satoshi." "well, those are really different from our old names, okay those are our new names, not that that's decided, we need to get out of the car to release the spell. And you all need to back away from me and T- I mean Satoshi." They all got out of the car and backed away from them. Daisuke and Satoshi stood in the middle of a field. Daisuke started the chant/prayer to release the spell.

_Wind of the Sky_

_Flame of the Night _

_Waves of the Ocean _

_And the Earth _

_Beneath our feet_

_Unlock our Souls_

_And let our true selves shine through_

Daisuke's silver hair turned crimson red, the same shade as blood, her eyes matching in color, two black tipped red fox ears appeared on her head, with nine black-tipped tails to match. Her canines turned into fangs that sit perfectly in her mouth. Satoshi's hair turned a light shade of blue, his eyes matching. To black wolf ears and a matching wolf tail appeared. A set of fangs also sitting perfectly in his mouth. The chant/prayer also undid the others spell. Risa got to long floppy ears on her head, with a little bunny tail to match… nothing really changed about her. InuYasha's(Dante's) hair lengthened to the middle of his back and turned pure white. His eyes turned gold. His teeth turned more into fangs and claws appeared on his hands. Ciel's hair lengthened a little bit and looked a little more blueish. Two little kitten ears and matching tail appeared on him. No claws or anything (remember he is just 4... Making him a little kitten :P)

That's how our new life started

Cookie if you can figure out what this means…;)

Shinjitsu no ai wa tada no monogataride wanai... Sore ga sarani bai no kuraide mitsukeru koto ga dekimasu


End file.
